Pacific Peril
|image =HB Goji ep 24 preview.png |nameofepisode =Pacific Peril |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =24 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1979 }} Pacific Peril is the twenty-fourth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up at an Observatory in Honolulu Hawaii, where the Scientists there are startled to discover freakish volcanic activity all over the Earth's Pacific Region in places where they're not suppose to be. Old ones are being re-awoken (including Mt. Fuji) and new ones are sprouting up nearby them. To the research team's horror, the Volcano on the Island in which their Observatory is housed on also begins erupting, forcing them to retreat before they can figure out what's causing all the Chaos in the Pacific. Elsewhere, the Calico Crew also gets wind of the Volcanic Activity in the Pacific, and they are out to find the source of it and stop it. The Crew pin-points the source to be coming from a stretch in the Pacific Ocean's Crustal Plate that reaches the Asian Landmass. Before heading off to the Plate however, the Crew find themselves in the middle of an Earthquake, caused by the Volcanic activity. The Earthquake ultimately starts a Tsunami, which threatens to engulf the Calico Crew. Luckily, Godzilla is summoned by Majors just in time to shield the Crew from the Tsunami, only for the Earthquake to both create an Undersea Volcano and open up a Giant Fissure. Believing that whatever is causing the volcanic activity is within the fault-line of the Fissure, Quinn and Brock goes underwater in the Mini-Sub to investigate. While heading into the Volcano's Crater however, another Earthquake occurs, pushing up the Volcano to the surface, marooning the Calico and trapping Quinn and Brock inside of it by sealing up the Volcano's Crater. Fearing for Quinn and Brock's safety, Majors, Pete, and Godzooky head inside the Volcano through it's Side Vent. Meanwhile, Quinn and Brock have left the Mini-Sub to look for a way out of the Volcano, taking the left side of a nearby forked path. Once Majors, Pete, and Godzooky gets inside, the trio notice the empty Mini-Sub and the forked path, where they ultimately take the right side instead. When Quinn and Brock hear Pete calling out to them, they head for Pete's voice, only for them to be suddenly confronted by a pack of Giant Red, Spiked Lizards feeding on the Volcano's Magma. These "Magma Lizards" notice the duo and they attack by spiting fire at them. Majors and Pete have problems as well. The path that they took leads them to a section of the Volcano covered in Crystal-like Minerals that grow dangerous big when exposed to water. With the crystals growing bigger by the second (and with Majors accidentally losing the Godzilla Signal after a freak Aftershock,) Godzooky calls out to Godzilla to save them. Godzilla arrives, but as the Monster King inspects the empty Calico, the freak Aftershock causes another Fissure to open up, this time underneath Godzilla, which swallowing up the Monster King and closes up, trapping him underground. With Godzilla unable to help them, Pete manages to retrieve the Godzilla Signal (due to him having smaller hands to reach it beneath the thickening Crystals) and Majors uses the Signal's Sound Vibrations to shatter the Crystals into smaller fragments, allowing them to escape and continue looking for Quinn and Brock. Eventually, the trio manages to find Quinn and Brock, who are trying to escape from the hostile Magma Lizards. As Godzooky provides a distraction to the Lizards, Quinn and Brock manage to climb to safety and the Crew (with Godzooky) prepare to head back into the Crystal Caverns in order to avoid any further confrontation with the Lizards. As they are about to leave however, they notice a nearby abandoned rocket, which Quinn identifies as the "Jupiter Probe" Rocket that went missing sometime ago. Upon further inspection, Majors and Quinn discover that the Rocket is the cause of the Volcanic Activity around the Pacific as it is wedged between the Crustal Plate and the Asian Landmass. Before the Crew can board the Rocket and re-route it to take them back to the surface, another Magma Lizard appears from out of it and attacks the Crew. Luckily, Godzooky manages to distract the Lizard long enough for Brock to get on board it and re-ignite its engine. The rest of the Crew is quick to follow when more Magma Lizards appear and chase after them. Godzooky however is left behind for being too big to fit inside the rocket, and thus is forced to follow after it when the Rocket burrows further Underground once it's freed. The Magma Lizards corner Godzooky with their re-ignited flames, but they are all frightened away by the sudden appearance of Godzilla, who had managed to free himself from the fissure and was trying to find his own way out. Godzilla rescues Godzooky and notices the Rocket heading underground, carrying the Calico Crew. Godzilla then takes the Rocket and smashes his way to the surface, allowing the Rocket to launch itself into the Ocean. The Rocket's Nosecone (with the Calico Crew inside) heads to the Ocean's surface while Godzilla takes Godzooky to the surface as well. Godzilla then proceeds to destroy the Volcano by bursting through its Crater. With the Rocket freed from its wedge, the Pacific is saved, and the eruptions and earthquakes cease now that the Crustal Plate has been put back to normal. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Magma Lizards Gallery to be added Trivia *This episode marks the first time in the Godzilla Power Hour series in which Godzilla does not fight against a monster. Poll Do you like Pacific Peril? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour